Hive Mind
The ability to share a collective consciousness between multiple bodies. Not to be confused with Mind Hive or Replication. Also Called *Brainwave Network *Collective Consciousness *Gestalt Mind *Hive Mentality *Psychic Network Capabilities Hive mind allows a group of people (often biologically related) "share" the same mind. In some cases one person could take control of another separate body to add to the hive. Like most hive insects like bees and ants, each can work autonomously, though they think the same thing at the same time. The members have little individuality, more or less they are only marionettes controlled by a puppeteer. In some cases the members of the hive mind have separate brains, mindsets, personalities, and individuality. But both are basically the same, all members work as one, they can all see, hear, and know what the others do. All work as one, each thinks with the same "mind", not as a sum of its parts. Applications *Can be used to scout out areas being able to see and experience in multiple areas at once. If the subjects have any other powers they act as their own team or unit. *Control several bodies at the same time. *Communicate with a person in the Hive Mind. *Gain powers of the body connected to the Hive Mind. *Hive Senses across all bodies. *Increasing the personal powers of one another. *Share calculations/problems with everyone connected to the Hive Mind. *Racial Telepathy Variations * Collective Intelligence * Multi Hive Mind Associations * Formless Mind * Mass Consciousness * Mind Hive * Population Control * Replication Limitations *Requires brain power to control the group. *May have limited range, members straying too far may cause problems. Known Users See Also: Hive Mind. Cartoons Anime/Manga Gallery Eater (Purebreed).jpg|Eaters (Digimon) all operate under a single hive mind, controlled by the "Mother Eater". If one were to be separated from the hive mind, they'd start evolving beyond any and all control. Mother Eater.jpg|Mother Eater (Digimon) regulates the Eater Hive mind, and makes sure that all assimilated data is shared equally amongst all units. File:446px-Zazzala.jpg|Zazzala (DC Comics) is the queen of a race of bee-like aliens and controls their hive-mind. Aurumbrain.png|The Aurum Brain (Kid Icarus: Uprising) is the hive mind behind the Aurum race. Ultron Sentry.jpg|Ultron Sentries (Marvel Cinematic Universe) act as a extension of Ultron himself. Krakoa_(Earth-616)_from_Giant-Size_X-Men_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg|Krakoa's (Marvel Comics) entire ecosystem operates under a hive mind. File:New_X-Men_Vol_1_137_page_11_Stepford_Cuckoos_(Earth-616).jpg|Stepford Cuckoos (Marvel Comics) File:Nagato_Rinne.png|Nagato (Naruto), who controls his Six Paths of Pain. Tobi Six Paths.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) creates his own Six Paths of Pain using the reincarnated jinchūriki… Obito linked rinnegan.PNG|…which share the same vision Rinnegan and mind of each one simultaneously. Greene Army.png|Elizabeth Greene (Prototype) and her legions of Infected. Pro-the_Infected_Vision_power_-1-.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) tapping into the Infected hive mind. File:Beta_7_meets_Rick_and_Unity.png|Beta-7 (left-far left) & Unity (far right) (Rick and Morty) are two variations of a hive-mind. File:Million_Ants.png|Million Ants (Rick and Morty) is made of multiple ants. Lazarus 92 (Samurai Jack).png|Lazarus 92 (Samurai Jack) is made of multiple poisonous leeches. Dionysus The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Dionysus (The Wicked + The Divine) is able to allow others into his collective hive-mind LordofDust.png|The Lord of Dust (Metal Gear Survive) is the central focus of the Dread Dust hive mind and its byproducts, including the Wanderers. Gravemind.jpg|The Gravemind (Halo) is the hive mind of the entire Flood species, connected to ever single Flood cell in existence. Kraang Prime outside of Body.jpg|Kraang Prime (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) telepathically enslaved many Utroms… TMNT_2012_Kraang-11-.jpg|…turning them into a hive-minded collective calling themselves the Kraang. Jasmineofficial.jpg|Those enslaved to Jasmine's (Angel) mind control become extensions of her mind and body... Shiny-Happy-People-angel-3331030-1280-1024.jpg|...part of the Body Jasmine. GUPE8P-7-0.png|The Black Arms (Sonic the Hedgehog) all follow a hive mind under the command of their leader Black Doom. Black_death1.png|Black Death (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) now controls the Black Arms' hive mind after the death of Black Doom. Eclipse_Shadow_Mind.jpg|Eclipse the Darkling (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) using the Black Arms' hive mind... Shadow_and_Eclipse.jpg|...to communicate with Shadow. Shadowhivemind.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) tapping into the Black Arms hive mind. Nanochip_Swarm2.png|The Nanochips (Ben 10) are hive-minded robotic insects that follow a queen. Elena_in_nanochip_form.png|Elena Validus (Ben 10) is the current queen of the Nanochips. Toaru Majutsu no Index E11 09m 55s.jpg|The Sisters (A Certain Magical Index) are linked together. Misaka network Will.png|The Will of the Whole Misaka Network (A Certain Magical Index) is a thought entity, created from the gathering and consciousness and egos of the Sisters, due to this she is a hive mind of all the Sisters. Unown (Pokémon).gif|The Unown (Pokemon) KFP3-promo-kai.jpg|Kai (Kung Fu Panda) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries